


Lena's Last Hope

by FangZeronos



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lena realizes her mistake after the 100th ep, Lex gets his revenge on Lena for 'betraying' him, Mended relationship between Kara and Lena, That death tag up there is significant, This is a fuck you to canon, Two people are going to die before the end of this thing, Y'all brace yourselves, before it all goes to hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23077921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangZeronos/pseuds/FangZeronos
Summary: After Kara's visit the night Mister Mxyzptlk came by, Lena realizes she's been a fool and tries to right her wrongs. It's not going to end well for any of the parties involved.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 31
Kudos: 124





	1. Lena's Realization

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a giant middle finger to the Supergirl writers and staff who want to constantly shit on Lena. I'm writing this while boycotting the rest of the season (while staying caught up thanks to recaps, clips, and Twitter) so there won't be much, if anything, that'll comply with the show.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy.

Lena sat in her penthouse after Kara left, the words her former best friend spoke a lead weight in her chest. _"If you keep working with Lex, I will do everything in my power to stop you, just like I would with any other villain."_ The weight of Kara’s words in her heart weren’t going away. She thought, after Kara left, she’d feel better but instead she felt worse.

“Maybe…I’m on the wrong path,” she mumbled, drawing her knee up and sighing softly. “Working with Lex, Non Nocere, what I did to Eve. How have I been so blind…?” She got up and walked into the kitchen, setting her mug off to the side, a poured and now cold cup of tea in it. She reached for the higher shelf, grabbing her bottle of brandy before her eyes fell to the label.

_“To Lena from Kara. Merry Christmas! <3”_ was in blue and green marker, Kara’s writing uneven on the festive label over the bumpy bottle. She uncapped it and poured a glass, taking a drink and twisting the glass in her hands softly.

Her mind worked on everything she and Lex had done, everything he’d told her, every lie he’d spewed over the last weeks since the Crisis. She thought about the first time she tried Non Nocere, how Brainy and Alex had stopped her. The conversation with Alex when working on the transmatter portals to get people off of Earth-38 to Earth-1 came to her mind, remembering how cold she was to Alex.

Polishing off her glass, she set it on the counter and recapped the bottle, heading for the bedroom. Changing out of her sweats and hoodie, she slipped into her heels and headed for the front door, grabbing her purse. When the door swung open, Lena stopped when she was face to face with Lex.

“Going somewhere?” Lex asked, walking past Lena and shutting the door. He locked it, each click of the lock sounding like prison bars in Lena’s ear. “Too late to go to the office, sister dear.”

“I’m just going out, Lex. I don’t answer to you in my home,” Lena said, cocking an eyebrow. “You, on the other hand, do answer to me here. Where have you been?”

“I’ve been working. Planning some things for the future, you could say,” Lex said, setting his coat over the back of the couch. “Any more questions?”

“What would it take to make you eat a cookie full of arsenic?” Lena asked, her voice laced with poison. “Don’t think for a minute I haven’t figured you out, Lex. Your usual schemes aren’t going to work this time.” She walked over to the door, unlocking it and putting her hand on the knob. “Do me a favor. Don’t be here when I get back.” She opened the door to walk out, freezing when she felt something poking her in the back. “What the hell are you doing?”

Lex reached up and shut the door, locking it again before grabbing his sister’s arm and leading her over to the couch. “I’m doing what’s right. See, on this Earth, everyone loves me. Nothing I can do will set any of them against me. You, however, are going to throw wrenches into my plans and I can’t have that. Can’t have you running off to cavort with the Danvers bitches or get buddied up with the Martian Manwhore. So, you’re going to stay where I can keep an eye on you. Understand?” he asked, throwing his sister onto the couch and showing what was pressed into her back.

The cold metal of the gun gleamed in the light, Lex’s finger pulling the trigger back. “Answer me, Lena.”

“Fuck you,” Lena growled. She yelled as Lex smacked her in the face with the gun, knocking her sideways onto the couch. “You’re a bastard, Lex. I’ll make sure you eat that gun.”

“You can try,” Lex said with a smile, sitting down across from Lena. “Now. You’re going to do everything that I say, and if I find out that you’re not, we’ll see if Kara Danvers still cares about saving you.”

Cold fear sank into Lena’s soul. She hoped that, when the time came and she could manage it, Kara would come running—or flying—when she yelled for Supergirl. Everything had already fallen apart once. She had to hope that, somewhere in Kara’s heart, there was still a piece of the Kryptonian that cared for Lena.

Over the next several days, Lena was hard at work with Lex hovering over her shoulder. She hadn’t had a chance to do much of anything, being monitored at all times. Knowing she’d have a slim chance in the lab, Lena sighed as she worked on the formula for Non Nocere.

“Well, is it working yet?” Lex asked, looking over at Lena as he monitored the DEO on his tablet, keeping tabs on Brainy as he waited for Lena.

“I’m working on it,” Lena said. “Hard to see through a black eye.” She set her pen down, rubbing her face softly and wincing. “What do you want to accomplish with this, Lex? Just destroying the world isn’t enough for you anymore?”

“Usually is,” Lex said, shrugging. “But, when I heard about your wonderful plan to enslave the world and get rid of all those pesky negative emotions, I knew I had to strike after Crisis.”

Lena scoffed. “Of course. Use my program for Non Nocere against the world, enslave them all to follow blindly. You wipe out Superman at the same time,” she said, starting to line the pieces up. “Kara was right. I never should have trusted you.”

“A big mistake you consistently seem to make, little sister,” Lex said, standing up and walking over. “Now, get back to work. Sooner it’s done, the sooner you can leave.”

Lena growled, grabbing her tablet and swinging at Lex, hitting him in the side of the face before grabbing her bag and taking off for the elevator out of the lab. She shoved a table over as she ran, sending chemicals going all over the floor to separate her and her brother.

“Fuck you!” she yelled, slamming her elbow into the panel to open the elevator. She turned and ran inside, yelling as she felt the bullet hit her side. Putting her hand on her ribs and feeling blood, Lena hit the ground floor button, the doors shutting.

She slumped to the ground, panting as she looked at the blood on her hands. “Penance for my sins,” she mumbled. She reached into her purse, her fingers wrapping around the signal watch. The elevator dinged, Lena forcing herself up before she stumbled out of the elevator. Flipping open the watch, she tapped the House of El Crest in the center, staggering toward the door to LCorp before she collapsed.

Across town at CatCo, Kara heard the signal watch. She got up from her desk and ran for the elevator, and as the doors closed she whipped her glasses off and flew up, her suit forming around her as she took off. Flying toward LCorp, she hoped she got there in time to save Lena.

When she got close, she saw a crowd of people gathered around a fallen figure, camera phones out and people recording instead of calling emergency services or helping. She flew down and saw the figure was Lena, landing in the middle of the crowd.

“Everyone, please, back up,” she said, kneeling beside Lena. “Lena, Lena, look at me.”

She checked Lena’s pulse, sighing as she felt the thready beat under her fingers. She lifted Lena up softly, making sure not to jostle her too badly. Taking off, she knew she couldn’t go to the DEO, so she headed for the one place that was safe: the Tower and J’onn. She just hoped that Lena would hold on long enough to get there.


	2. Firing and Reconciliation

Kara flew into the Tower, sliding to a stop on the floor. Her heart was thundering in her chest, feeling Lena’s pulse getting weaker. She laid her friend on the table, looking around for a first aid kit.

“Kara!” Alex said, running downstairs as she and J’onn walked in. “What’re you doing? What’s she doing here?”

“She’s been shot, Alex. I couldn’t take her where Lex could get to her, so the DEO and a regular hospital was out,” Kara said. She started darting around the room at speeds that would make Barry proud, growling as her eyes glowed red and her hands clenched in anger. “Where’s a damn first aid kit?!”

J’onn put his hand on Alex’s shoulder, grabbing the kit and making his way over to Kara and Lena. He opened the kit up, pulling on gloves. “Supergirl, I need you to x-ray her, find the bullet and guide me in. Can you do that?”

Kara sighed, closing her eyes, and trying to relax before nodding softly. “Yeah. I can,” she said, walking over to Lena and taking her hand as she started x-raying her friend. “I’ve got it. It’s in her side, lodged between two ribs.”

J’onn nodded, following Kara’s instruction on where to go and when he had the slug. He pulled it out, setting it aside as he moved, Alex coming over. Alex quickly flushed Lena’s wound, stitching it and taping gauze to her side, backing up and pulling her gloves off.

“Supergirl, what happened?” J’onn asked.

Kara bit her lip. “I was working on a stupid fashion article for Andrea Rojas, and I heard the signal watch. I knew it couldn’t be one of you, so I knew it was Lena. I took off, went out the elevator and went straight for LCorp. When I got there, there was a crowd around a body, and when I got close enough, I could see it was Lena in her own blood, a trail leading to the elevator. I scooped her up and got her here, since I knew taking her to the DEO or the hospital where Lex could get her was definitely out of the question.”

J’onn nodded. “You made the right call. We’ll keep Ms. Luthor here while she recovers. Right now, you should head back to CatCo. One of us will let you know when she’s awake.”

Kara sighed, shaking her head. “No. I need to find Lex.”

“Absolutely not,” Alex said. “You go after him right now, he’ll kill you. Do you want to put us through that again? Do you not remember what happened fighting Red Daughter?”

“Yes, Alex. I was the one getting my insides rearranged by my Harun-El clone, thank you,” Kara said, rolling her eyes lightly. She sighed, pressing her hand to her head. “Alright. I’ll go back to work. But the minute she’s awake, I want a text.”

“Yes, Mom,” Alex said, sticking her tongue out at Kara. “Go.”

Kara nodded, walking over to the sleeping Lena. She squeezed Lena’s hand, biting her lip softly. “You’re safe here, Lee. I know you don’t like me, and I can’t do anything about that, but…I couldn’t lose you again,” she said softly, backing up before zooming out of the window.

Flying back through town and landing in the elevator at CatCo in her clothes again, Kara sighed as she walked back toward her desk.

“Ms. Danvers!” Andrea Rojas called, her boss stopping her in the middle of the hallway. “I need to see you in my office. Now. Something urgent.” She turned on her heel and walked away, heading for her office.

Kara sighed, pinching her nose. “Just gets better and better,” she mumbled, following Andrea. She walked into the office behind Andrea. “What’s this about, Ms. Rojas?”

“Shut the door, sit down,” Andrea said, sitting behind her desk and grabbing a tablet, flicking through to a video. She looked up as Kara sat down, smiling. “Would you like to explain this?” she asked, tapping play on the tablet, handing it to Kara.

Kara took the tablet, her eyes wide as she saw herself flying out of the elevator, her clothes landing in a pile. “Shit.”

“My thoughts exactly, Supergirl,” Andrea said. “Now, where were you going in such a hurry?”

“I don’t have to tell you that,” Kara said. “It was an emergency, and that’s all you need to know.”

Andrea rolled her eyes. “If you want to keep your job, you’re going to tell me. I need the stories and having the biggest draw for news in this town working under me is the perfect thing.”

Kara stood up, tossing the tablet onto the desk. “I’m not going to compromise my friend for your lust for news. Not when you want fluff pieces and bullshit that is not news, Ms. Rojas. You don’t frighten me. I’ve worked under men women who I actually respect and admire. You are neither of those things. Cat Grant, Lena Luthor, and James Olsen were better in that chair. At least they gave a damn about the news in National City, not “How can I make my own company look fabulous today?” Obsidian has no right to be in this building. This is a news office, and if I’m going to be blackmailed for your whim and benefit, I’ll find a job somewhere else.”

“Fine. Then I’ll post this video on the internet, making sure to give links to Perry White and several other editors I know. You’ll never work in journalism again,” Andrea said, standing up and looking at Kara. “Don’t test me, Danvers.”

“No, Ms. Rojas. You shouldn’t test me,” Kara said. “This is me being nice. You do not want to see my bad side.” She turned and walked out, shutting the door before grabbing her phone. “Brainy, I need your help.”

_“With what, Supergirl? I am a little busy at the moment.”_

“Andrea Rojas. I need you to wipe her tablet and any server of a video she’s got of me leaving the elevator. Can you do it fast?” Kara asked, shutting the door to her office, and starting to pack her things.

Brainy was silent for a second. _“At least give me a challenge next time. It’s already done. Luckily, I was able to intercept an email she was trying to send to the local news channel with your video on it.”_

“Thanks, Brainy. I owe you,” Kara said, shutting her phone and putting it in her pocket. She finished boxing her things, walking out of the office and into the elevator, riding it down. When it stopped a few floors below, she looked up to see Kelly. “Kelly, hi!”

“Hey, Kara,” Kelly said with a smile. She noticed the box in Kara’s hands, cocking an eyebrow. “What’s, uh, what’s with the box?” She walked in and hit the close doors button, getting ready to leave for a while herself.

“Told Andrea to shove it. She tried to blackmail me,” Kara said. “I responded to a distress, found out it was Lena. I took her to Alex and J’onn, somewhere Lex can’t get to her. I came back and Andrea called me into her office, and apparently they put cameras in these damn things now. She saw me take off, and tried to blackmail me into telling her who I was going after when I left. I gave her a handy little verbal bitch slap, and I called Brainy to delete the footage from her servers.”

Kelly blinked. “Wow, little Danvers. I didn’t think you had it in you,” she said with a smile. “Very good to know how my boss views her employees. This on top of several bugs in the new patch for the VR tech, it’s not going to be a good day for Ms. Rojas.”

Kara nodded, hearing her phone go off. She grabbed it while balancing the box on her shoulder, looking at the text. “It’s from Alex. Lena’s awake.”

“Well, the hell are you standing around here for?” Kelly asked. “Go. Tell Alex I’ll see her at home.”

“You got it,” Kara said, walking off of the elevator with Kelly before she left the building. Making her way to the alley, she took off, heading for the apartment before dropping her box off.

Taking her glasses off, Kara changed into her suit and headed for the Tower, flying into the window. She slid to a stop on the floor, seeing Lena sitting up with a cup of tea in her hands, her eyes cast to the floor. She looked around and didn’t see Alex or J’onn, texting her sister Kelly’s message. Kara walked over to Lena, putting her glasses on as her suit disappeared, leaving her back in her normal clothes.

“Lee?” she asked, pulling a chair over and sitting in front of Lena.

Lena bit her lip. “I didn’t…think you’d answer the watch,” she said softly, avoiding Kara’s eyes even though she could feel her friend’s gaze on her.

“Of course I would,” Kara said, reaching up and putting her hand on Lena’s arm. “Even if we’re having problems, I’ll always answer when you call, be it Supergirl or Kara Danvers you need.” She ducked her head down, smiling up at Lena.

Lena set her mug down, surging forward and wrapping her arms around Kara’s neck, closing her eyes, feeling tears fall down her cheeks. “Kara, I’m so sorry for everything,” she said softly. “I let your secret almost destroy the world…I’m so sorry…”

Kara wrapped her arms around Lena, rubbing her back softly. “It’s ok. I got to experience multiple timelines where I told you earlier or later or never got the chance, and…there was never one where it ended good for either of us,” she said softly. “What matters is that we can be stronger together now. I have missed my best friend.”

Lena sniffled and nodded, feeling safe for the first time in months. “I’ve missed you too,” she said. “I should have given you time to explain. I should have come to you over the summer. I—”

“Lena,” Kara said, shifting and putting her hands against Lena’s cheeks “Stop. It’s done. What matters now is how we move forward. Ok?

Lena nodded. “Stronger together,” she said. “Kara, we need to talk.”

Kara moved and sat beside Lena, taking her hand. “What about?”

“Non Nocere. What Lex is planning on doing with it. He’s hijacked my project, turning it from my vision of wiping out lying and human manipulation,” Lena said.

“Let me guess, to everyone worshiping him like the “god” he thinks he is, and he’ll make them all hate aliens,” Kara said.

“Basically,” Lena said with a small smile. “I never wanted to hurt anyone, I swear. I wanted to make things better. I took my anger and hurt from you out on the world. I almost went full Luthor, and I never meant to.”

“Well, now that you’re here, we can stop Lex. Probably put a bullet or two in him again and make sure no cosmic beings bring him back a second time,” Kara said.

“No resurrections this time. Bastard cheats death more than Loki,” Lena said.

Kara’s eyes went as wide as dinner plates, turning and looking at Lena. “When were you going to tell me you liked the MCU!? We could have been having Avengers movie nights! You bitch,” she said with a grin, nudging Lena’s arm.

Lena smiled, feeling her face get red. “I thought you’d think less of me if you knew I was a fan of those movies.”

“No! I cosplayed Captain Marvel for her movie! Only because same last name. Awww, Lena, I thought you loved me,” Kara pouted.

Lena smiled, wrapping her arm around Kara’s. “I do. Tell you what we’ll do. Let’s go back to your apartment since Lex has a key for mine. We’ll watch movies and do nothing the rest of the day before we go after Lex.”

“Deal!”

Lena looked at Kara and smiled, thankful she had her best friend back. Unfortunately, both women had nagging feelings in their stomachs about how things were going to go moving forward.


	3. PSA

Hey guys.

Just want to make a little note in my WIP fics, but I'm taking a little break from writing for the time being. Some reviews of a previous one-shot have stuck with me, and at the current moment I'm not feeling very confident in my abilities to accurately portray these characters in the way they should be, regardless of what the storyline is. I'm taking the month of July off, so hopefully come August 1st, I'll be feeling back up to par and ready to go for finishing things up.

  
I do just want to say thank you for all the continued support. Seeing the emails that tell who all has kudo'd my works gives me such a shot of happiness. I can't believe my stuff is reaching so many people. I'll be back in a month with some finale chapters for my big 3 WIPs.

Take care,

FangZeronos


	4. Last Hurrah of the Luthors

Ten thousand feet above an illuminated National City, Lex Luthor was laughing in victory, despite being dangled by his throat by an angry Supergirl. His Lexosuit was in tatters, the legs crushed, the Kryptonite Core ripped out. He held his arms out, reveling in his victory against a bloodied Supergirl.

“You lost, Ms. Danvers. Even if it cost some…collateral, you still lost today!” he laughed.

“ _Collateral?!_ That’s what you call Lena? What you call Alex?! COLLATERAL!?” Kara screamed, her eyes glowing red. “Clark always says no killing. No falling down the dark path. But…you’re too dangerous to let live.” She tightened her grip around Lex’s throat. “No more resurrections.” Her heat vision blasted into his chest, his laughter dying off before she dropped Lex’s corpse, her hands shaking.

_________________________________________

_Five hours earlier. Kara Danvers’ residence_

Two days after Lena’s gunshot wound and her reconciliation with Kara, the two women were lounging on the blonde’s couch, relaxed despite the hell they knew was waiting outside of the window. Lena laughed, swinging the pillow on the couch, hitting Kara in the face.

“Bullshit!” she laughed, shaking her head. “Star-Lord is not the hottest person in the MCU! I will fight you, Danvers.”

“Bring it on, Luthor!” Kara laughed, setting the pillow down. “I stand by that. I’ve always had a crush on Chris Pratt, ever since Parks and Rec. Don’t judge me. Fine, you wanna argue this point, who do you think is the undisputed hottest MCU actor?”

Lena grinned. “Easy. Tom Hiddleston,” she said. “Loki of Asgard, burdened with glorious purpose.”

“And a glorious ass,” Kara laughed. “Alright, I’ll give you that. I don’t know, I’d probably be torn between Karen Gillian and Paul Rudd.”

“Really?” Lena asked. “Huh. Not who I thought you’d pick, Kara.” She got up and grabbed her wine glass, making her way for the kitchen. She picked up the nearly empty bottle on the counter and frowned. “We’re almost out.”

“Well, if someone wasn’t drinking all my game night booze, we’d have more,” Kara said, sticking her tongue out. “I’ll have Alex bring more tomorrow.” She turned and drew her knee up, resting her chin on her leg. “So…walk me through Non Nocere. How was it supposed to work?”

Lena sighed, taking a sip of her wine as she leaned on the counter. “Non Nocere was…supposed to use Medusa, rewrite the human consciousness. It was designed to wipe away hatred, lying, secret keeping. Honestly, I designed it as kind of a revenge against you for keeping your secret.” She bit her lip, rubbing her arms softly. “I never meant to make it seem like I was trying to hurt anyone.”

Kara got up and walked over to Lena, wrapping her arms around her friend. “But you didn’t. Alex and Brainy stopped the launch before it happened. The night you were in Lex’s bunker, I only wanted to talk. Try and work things out,” she said. “Lee, I tried…a thousand times to tell you the truth. The flight back from Kaznia, the elevator in Sam’s apartment building, game nights and balcony drops and lunch dates and every other feasible event. I had hoped that when I finally did tell you, it’d be on my terms and yeah, you’d be mad about it, but you’d see I never meant to hurt you or lie for so long. But Lex ruined everything…”

“He always does,” Lena said. “I have one question. That night you came to the balcony. When you said that you’d stop me like any other villain. Why did you come? What changed?”

Kara sighed, sitting at one of the stools at the counter. “That night…I had a visit from a Fifth Dimensional being called Mxyzptlk, and he showed me different realities where I told you or didn’t.” She ran her hand through her hair, biting her lip. Her explanations were going to hurt as much as watching and experiencing them did, but she had to spill the beans on this. “The first reality was…the fight with Mercy Graves, when she let the Kryptonite loose in the air with the dispersal machine we used against Rhea.”

“When I brought the Kryptonite Suit to the DEO,” Lena said. “That doesn’t sound so bad.”

“Except when you found out, it was accidentally. You went to Metropolis and talked to Sam. Then the skies turned green and you knew what happened. You made it back after I died,” Kara said softly. “The last thing I saw in that reality was you standing over my grave, crying through anger at not being able to help.”

“Kara,” Lena said softly, walking around and putting her hand on the Kryptonian’s shoulder. “God, I couldn’t think about losing you.”

Kara smiled weakly. “It’s not the worst reality I saw,” she said. She explained the second reality where she’d come clean after asking why Lena was making Kryptonite and that Reign survived longer and then killed Mon-El and Lena. After quelling Lena’s fears about that, she told the CEO about the third, coming clean about Supergirl as soon as they met, doing everything together and forming the best partnership they’d ever had. “Unfortunately, Lockwood—”

Lena made a noise. “Fuck that guy,” she said with a smirk.

“He’d kidnapped Alex, my mom, everyone close to me and killed them when I didn’t reveal my identity to the world,” Kara said. “Including you.”

“Damn,” Lena said, squeezing Kara’s hand softly. She could still see a weight on Kara’s heart, biting her lip. “You’re not telling me something.”

Kara sighed, standing up and pulling away from Lena, wrapping her arms around herself. “The, um…the final reality, we never met. Never crossed paths. You ended up having to fight off Lex’s assassinations by yourself but got wounded. Lillian used that to turn you into a Metallo, replaced your heart with Kryptonite. You took over the world. Used the Hope-Bots powered by Fifth Dimensional energy to do it. You had Reign and Brainy on your side and…I confronted you while Mxy looked for his hat that was stolen by the Hat we dealt with last year with Manchester. I realized that I…that I couldn’t change reality without it screwing something else up, and I…”

Lena walked over to Kara, wrapping her arms around the other woman. “Then maybe Lex telling me was the best outcome. Because you threatening to stop me like you would any other villain got me to see I was in the wrong, even though I knew in the back of my head I already was. Now we can work together, sole everything together.”

Kara nodded, smiling softly. “Yeah,” she said, wrapping her arms around Lena softly and closing her eyes. “Like we always have. I’m sorry I hurt you for so long, Lee. I never meant to.”

“I know, sweetie,” Lena said with a smile. “Now. It’s getting late. We should get some sleep because tomorrow we need to talk to Alex and work on a way to stop Lex for good.”

________________________________________

Across town, Alex sighed as she was brought into the conference room of the DEO. Brainiac set a package on the table, a note from Lex on it.

“Read It,” Alex said, her hand on her gun in case something bad was coming.

Brainy took the note, flicking it open. _“Agent Danvers, Agent Dox. A little gift from the man in charge. I hope you understand there are no hard feelings, and that I regret we could not have worked more closely together. I will consider what’s about to happen your formal resignations.”_

“What?” Alex asked, cocking her eyebrow. “Formal—” She stopped talking, putting her toward the box. “Shit! Everyone, run!” She turned to run, taking off with Brainiac before looking for the window. “SUPERGIRL!”

As she yelled, the box exploded, engulfing the upper level of the DEO in fire, killing every agent on two floors.

Across town at Lena’s penthouse, Lex smiled as he watched the fireball that was the DEO. “Now…one more loose end to tie up,” he said, taking a drink of whisky from the glass in his hand. “Now for the fun part.” He set the glass down and walked back toward the balcony, hopping over as his Lexosuit formed, taking off for the DEO.  
_________________________________

Kara’s head snapped up as she heard Alex’s yell, running to the window, seeing the DEO on fire. “Alex!” she yelled.

Lena ran over with Kara, her eyes wide. “Go!” she said. She watched Kara take off and jump off of the balcony, her suit forming as she pulled her glasses off. She sighed softly, biting her lip before turning to face the door, having a good idea of what was coming. Her suspicions were right when, not a minute later, the door was kicked in and armored guards walked in. “Hello, boys. Let me guess, Lex sent you?” That was the last thing she said, getting hit in the head with the butt of a rifle and knocked unconscious.

Kara flew toward the DEO, her heart clenching in her chest. “Alex, no…not you!” she prayed. “Please tell me you were able to get out…”

Stopping near the roof, Kara listened for any heartbeats, not hearing anything. She winced, doubling over before wrapping her arms around herself. She looked at her hands, seeing a dull green tint to her blood veins. “Oh, no…” she whispered. Taking a deep breath, she blew the fire out with her ice breath, making her way toward the balcony and looking around. She walked through the bodies, finding Brainy before kneeling down beside one, knowing it was Alex thanks to the devices on the charred remains’ hand. She sank to the floor, tears falling down her face.

The sound of footsteps on the burned bodies and charred floor caught Kara’s ears, and she slowly stood and turned, her hands clenching as she came face to face with Lex. “It’s horrible, isn’t it, Danvers? Losing everyone you love in an instant. Losing everything. Boils the blood, doesn’t it?” he asked.

Kara lashed out, punching Lex in the mouth before shaking her own hand out. “Damn Kryptonite,” she growled.

Lex laughed as he rubbed his jaw. “Not the smartest move in your repertoire, is it? Punching a man who carries Kryptonite on him,” he said, shaking his head. “Now. You’re going to listen to me and follow my instructions or we’ll see what happens the someone you’ve left all alone.”

Kara’s eyes got wide, stalking forward before grabbing Lex’s suitcoat. “You hurt her, I’ll—”

“What?” Lex asked, pushing Kara off of him. “You’ll what, Danvers? Melt my brain? You don’t have the stomach. Otherwise you’d have done it last spring after the Red Daughter incident. Lena had to pull the trigger last time, stupid.” He smirked, brushing his coat off. “Now. You’re going to come to this location.” He handed Kara a piece of paper, stepping back. “You’ve got ten hours to decide. Come and find me or let Lena die. You’re her last hope, Obi-Wan Kenobi.” He turned and walked off, making his way for the balcony before he took off in his suit, disappearing.

Kara’s hands clenched around the paper, and the young woman took off out of the burned-out DEO, heading for the Tower. She flew in and landed on the ground, screaming in frustration before slamming her hand into the wall, breaking some of the brick.

“Kara,” J’onn said, walking over. “What happened? Where’s Alex?”

“She’s dead,” Kara said. “Lex killed her. Her and Brainy, the DEO. It’s all gone. I didn’t know until I got there. I heard Alex yell and I saw the explosion, and I couldn’t save her. I couldn’t…she’s gone and it’s my fault!”

“No, it’s not,” J’onn said, taking Kara’s hands. “It is not your fault, just like losing Earth-38 was not your fault. We can make this right. We can avenge Alex.” He knew there was something else she wasn’t telling him, and he squeezed her hands lightly. “Talk to me. What else is bothering you?”

“He’s got Lena. Son of a bitch had to be watching me, knowing when I’d leave so he could send a goon squad after her,” Kara said, pacing the floor after ripping her hands out of J’onn’s. “I have ten hours to make up my mind. Go after him and save Lena or let her die. But there’s no saying he won’t kill her anyway.”

J’onn sighed, seeing Kara’s dilemma. “Kara. You always say that the hardest choice is the easiest one. You know what has to happen, and you know what consequences are going happen if you follow this path.”

“I don’t want to make the choice,” Kara said softly. “I just got Lena back and now he’s going to take her from me again. I keep losing my best friend.”

J’onn walked over and hugged Kara, rubbing her back softly. “Do what you think is the right thing.”

Kara nodded, hugging J’onn back before she walked over to the balcony and jumped down, taking off for the address on the paper. She landed on the ground after zipping over National City, using her x-ray vision to scan the building but being unable thanks to a coating of lead. “Damn.” She reared back and punched, breaking the wall open. She looked around, her eyes landing on Lena who was chained to a chair. “Lena.”

“Kara, no! It’s a trap!” Lena screamed, watching Kara step in before a blast hit the superhero in the side, throwing her into the wall. “Kara!”

Kara coughed, getting up and wincing as she held her side. “I couldn’t lose you again,” she said, walking over to Lena and getting blasted again, a Kryptonite cannon following her movements. She ripped the chains away from Lena, yelling as she got hit a third time, hitting the ground.

“Kara!” Lena yelled, hitting the ground before turning Kara onto her back. “Kara, look at me. Hey, look at me.”

“Get away from her, Lena,” Lex said as he walked into the room, the cannon powering down. He walked over and ripped Lena away from Kara, a shard of Kryptonite coming from his gauntlet before he stabbed it into Kara’s shoulder, the blonde screaming out in pain. “Feels good, doesn’t it? To lose!? Now you know how I’ve felt all these years when all of you aliens have ruined the planet.”

“Lex, leave her alone!” Lena yelled, running over and getting between Lex and Kara. “Lex, please. Stop this and I’ll go with you. Please, leave Kara out of this.”

“Lena, no…” Kara said, forcing herself up slowly. “You can’t…”

“I won’t let him kill you,” Lena said.

Lex smiled. “Isn’t that cute. Well, little sister. You won’t have to worry about seeing me kill her,” he said. He took the Kryptonite in his hand and stabbed it into Lena’s throat and ripped it out, his sister hitting the ground. “Find me at LuthorCorp, Danvers. We’ll finish this once and for all.” He flew out, laughing as he did. “This is going wonderfully!”

“Lena!” Kara yelled, lifting her friend up and trying to stop the bleeding. “No, no, no! Lena, look at me. Come on, stay with me.”

Lena reached up weakly, putting her bloodied hand on Kara’s cheek, smiling. “I…love…you…” she choked, her head falling to the side as her eyes glazed over.

“No!” Kara screamed, grabbing Lena’s hand. “Lena! Lena!” She felt the tears falling down her cheeks, anger in her eyes. “He…will not get away with this!” She laid Lena on the ground softly, kissing her forehead. She stood and walked out, clenching her hands, and not caring she was covered in Lena’s blood.

Taking off, she flew toward LCorp, mind already made up for what she was going to do. She’d catch hell from Clark and J’onn, possibly even Barry and Sara, but she didn’t care. Lex was going to pay dearly for killing her sister and her best friend. Landing behind Lex on the roof of Lena’s building, Kara stalked forward.

“Well, Danvers. Care to finish this?” Lex asked, the suit powering up its Kryptonite core.

“Goddamn right,” Kara growled. She reached up and double tapped the House of El emblem, her Kryptonite proof suit forming around her body. “And there’s nobody to save you from me this time.” She launched forward, punching Lex in the chest before sending him flying through the air.

Lex laughed, righting himself before he fired at Kara, the Kryptonite laser bouncing off. He took off to avoid her swing, but he didn’t count on her anger making her faster. He felt himself get yanked out of the air as she crushed one of his boots, yelling as his HUD displayed a fractured bone in his leg. “You bitch!”

Kara kept silent, slamming her fist into the other boot, breaking the rocket function, crushing it for good measure. She flung Lex into the air, boosting up and grabbing him by the throat. She ripped the gauntlets off, fingers digging into his chest and ripping out the Kryptonite. Her helmet fell away as she dropped the rock, her eyes starting to glow.

“You lost, Ms. Danvers. Even if it cost some…collateral, you still lost today!” Lex laughed.

“ _Collateral?!_ That’s what you call Lena? What you call Alex?! COLLATERAL!?” Kara screamed, her eyes glowing red. “Clark always says no killing. No falling down the dark path. But…you’re too dangerous to let live.” She tightened her grip around Lex’s throat. “No more resurrections.” Her heat vision blasted into his chest, his laughter dying off before she dropped Lex’s corpse, her hands shaking.

Kara watched as Lex fell through the air, his body crashing into the ground below. She flew down, the Kryptonite suit disappearing as she landed on the ground, standing over Lex’s body. A crowd gathered, people snapping pictures of Lex and Kara, the Supergirl covered in blood and tears.

“Supergirl, what happened?” someone asked. “What happened tonight?”

Kara sighed, looking at her hands. “For once…I’m afraid that this wasn’t justice. This…and you can all hate me for this and lambast me on social media and whatever else, but…this was revenge,” she said softly. “He killed my sister and friends in the explosion a few blocks over. I watched helplessly as he killed his own sister, my best friend, right in front of me. I wasn’t…going to let him live and go to jail just to get out and come after me again. I’m sorry for my actions, but I did what was best for National City.”

She turned and walked through the crowd, people getting out of her way before she floated up and off toward her apartment. Landing on the floor and ripping her suit off, Kara pushed the door back into place, shaking her head before sinking onto the couch.

Four days later as the media questioned Supergirl’s decision to kill Lex, Kara pushed wet hair out of her face as she stood in front of Lena’s grave, kneeling down, and running her fingers through the dirt softly. She sighed, tears falling down her cheeks slowly. “I’m sorry, Lena,” she whispered. “I’m sorry I couldn’t save you. I thought about it after I killed him and…I should have used my heat vision. I could have saved you, but I wasn’t thinking…it’s all my fault…”

Kara hit the ground, covering her face as her shoulders shook with sobs. She felt her heart clench in her chest, hearing footsteps behind her before feeling hands on her shoulders. Looking up, she saw Barry, Clark and Lois, Kate, and Sara. Kara stood up, everyone enveloping her in a hug.

“You did the right thing,” Sara said softly, reaching between everyone and taking Kara’s hand. “I would have done the same thing, Kara.”

“Me too,” Kate said, squeezing Kara’s other hand. “You don’t have to be sorry.”

“I wish there had been another way,” Clark said softly, rubbing his cousin’s back. “But, you did what was needed for National City. I can’t fault that.”

Barry nodded, biting his lip. “I call it the Oliver solution, so…” he said with a bit of a smile.

Kara hiccuped a laugh, pushing Barry lightly. “Thank you all for coming,” she said softly. “None of you really knew Lena except Clark, but she would have had fun with all of you. She could tell you all dirt on me that not even Alex knew.” She turned away from her friends, feeling them all behind her as they looked at Lena’s grave. “At least now…she knows Lex can’t hurt anyone else.”

Looking up as the rain stopped, a small ray of sunlight shone through the dark clouds, lighting up Lena’s grave. Kara smiled softly, wiping her eyes. “Hi, Lee. City’s going to be safe now. I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally finished! Thank you to everyone that stuck with this since I started it in March. I know that the comments for this chapter are "You bastard, why did you kill everyone!? Bring them back!" but....this ain't that kind of story, y'all. This was the ending I had in mind from the conception. Parts of it changed, but it's still roughly the same. Thank you all so much for sticking with this and commenting on each chapter. Reading your comments makes my day and puts a smile on my face.
> 
> And thank you to all of you that stuck with me through my little hiatus in July. I really needed that break and it shows with what I've been able to crank out in just a few days in August. There's plenty more from me coming down the pipeline, so if you're a fan of Avatar The Last Airbender, check out Crash Course and Fanning The Flames, one of which is finishing up soon and the other just starting. If you're a fan of DC Comics, check out Raven Ravishes Robins, which is just 5 chapters of pure smutty goodness. Or, check out any of the other Supergirl fics posted on my page. Lot of Supercorp, lot of drama and angst in a lot of them.
> 
> Again, thank you guys all so much for the support on this one. It's been fun to do. On to the next project!
> 
> FangZeronos


End file.
